jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 of JESSIE was announced on March 10, 2012. It consisted of 26 episodes, bringing the show to a total of 52 episodes. Season 2 began filming on July 9, 2012 and ended on September 13, 2013. This season started airing on October 5, 2012. A telepic (movie) based off of the TV Series JESSIE was ordered and will be broadcast in either late 2014 or early 2015. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Episodes # 10/05/12 The Whining (201) # 10/26/12 Green-Eyed Monsters (202) # 11/2/12 Make New Friends but Hide the Old (203) # 11/9/12 101 Lizards (205) # 11/30/12 Trashin' Fashion (204) # 12/7/12 Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year (207) # 1/11/13 The Trouble with Jessie (206) # 1/18/13 Say Yes to the Messy Dress (208) # 2/1/13 Teacher's Pest (210) # 2/15/13 Jessie's Big Break (299) # 3/1/13 Pain in the Rear Window (209) # 3/8/13 Toy Con (212) # 4/5/13 To Be Me, or Not to Be Me (211) # 4/19/13 Why Do Foils Fall in Love? (214) # 4/26/13 Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned (215) # 5/3/13 All the Knight Moves (219) # 6/7/13 We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges (223) # 6/21/13 Somebunny's in Trouble (221) # 6/28/13 Punched Dumped Love (213) # 7/5/13 Quitting Cold Koala (218) # 7/5/13 Panic Attack Room (224) # 7/12/13 Throw Momma from the Terrace (222) # 7/26/13 The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day (220) # 8/09/13 Diary of a Mad Newswoman (226) # 8/23/13 Break-Up and Shape-Up (225) # 9/13/13 G.I. Jessie (227–228) Trivia * Along with Season 2, on March 10, 2012,'' Jessie'' was also ordered a telepic (TV movie) to air on Disney Channel. Filming started on July 9, 2012. *In an interview with ClevverTV, Debby Ryan says that Season 2 of Jessie will show a lot more about her character, Jessie. Season 1 showed more about the kids, while season 2 will focus more on Jessie's life. *In an interview with Disney Dreaming, Debby Ryan states: "The ‘Jessie’ movie is super under wraps. They just finished the first draft. I will say that it is what you know and expect from Jessie and the kids–going crazy and getting in a little trouble. There’s definitely heart, and you get to know Jessie and her life better than ever before, and the mishaps and adventures are completely out of and the kids' element, on a way bigger scale than usual." *Confirmed by Skai Jackson, season 2 production began in July 2012 and filming wrapped in Febraury 2013. *Season 2 featured a crossover episode with the Austin & Ally cast named "Nanny in Miami". *Debby Ryan stated that the kids will be growing up and maturing in Season 2. *The season consisted of 26 episodes just like the first season. References Category:Seasons Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Guides Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes